


Brothers in Arms

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [9]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Colby have a close call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

Originally published: 09/26/2007 

**Title:** Brothers in Arms  
**Character:** David/Colby  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
**Summary:** David and Colby have a close call.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**Warnings:** **public sex**  
**A/N:** Written for the 

  
[](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/profile)   
[ **choc_fic** ](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/)  


challenge.  Thanks to my betas.

 

**Brothers in Arms—** ****

The stink of cordite hung in the air.The sound of gunfire still rang in his ears.David Sinclair turned to Colby Granger and they shared a wild, adrenaline-induced grin.It had been a crazy shoot-out on the docks, bullets flying from dozens of positions held by FBI, ATF, and the bad guys.The bad guys had eventually all gone down, one from David’s own gun after that particular bad guy had found their sniper’s nest.

David panted, his heart still pumping with excitement, his body tingling with energy that needed an outlet.That one shooter had come far too close.He looked around him and realized that he and Colby were alone, tucked into a carton-barricaded corner of the docks, next to the wall of an anonymous warehouse.No one would come looking for them here for a while, until the rest of the dock was mopped up.Colby seemed to agree that things were over as he set down his gun, wiped his forehead and stretched.His sweaty T-shirt stuck to his muscles, his hands on his own ass as he stretched out his back.David’s blood started pumping in an entirely different direction and he chuckled under his breath.

A number of months ago, David had seduced Colby, outing the blond man to himself.He’d initiated Colby into all the pleasures of male sex, taking his own delight in Colby’s sculpted body.It had taken Colby a while to admit how much he liked it, but by now he was David’s eager lover.He’d made it abundantly clear that he was David’s whenever and however David wanted it.David could tell that Colby wished for a more regular relationship, but David wasn’t ready to get involved with a co-worker.His seduction of Colby was supposed to have been a one-time thing, but Colby had been so delicious that David couldn’t resist tasting him again and again.They’d gotten more and more reckless in the months following, moving from the privacy of a distant hotel room to time at each other’s apartments to actually fucking in the FBI bathroom.

“Granger,” David growled.“Get over to that wall and turn around.”

“What’s wrong?”Colby asked quickly.

“Shut up,” David said.He stepped close to Colby, grabbed a fistful of Colby’s shirt, and smashed his lips to Colby’s.Colby froze in surprise then kissed David back, teeth and tongues clashing, their mouths rough and urgent with the wild affirmation that they’d made it through the shootout alive.

David released Colby, panting heavily.Colby looked around and David saw his partner come to the same conclusion that he had – they were alone for the moment.Colby’s eyes dilated and his hands went to his Kevlar vest.

“Face to the wall, vest on, jeans down, legs spread,” David snapped.

Colby hurried to comply and soon Colby’s round, muscular ass was exposed to David’s hungry eyes.Colby’s hands were flat against the concrete wall and his legs spread as far as possible with his jeans and underwear drawn tight between his thighs.The sight sent a jolt of arousal slamming through David’s body. _God, he’s so fucking perfect._

David set his gun aside and unzipped his jeans.He pushed down his boxers and pulled out his already stiff cock.He stepped close to Colby, inhaling his unique, heady scent, and ran his hands over Colby’s bared ass.Colby shivered and pushed back against his hands.

“Beg for it,” David commanded in Colby’s ear.

“God, Sinclair, doesn’t it look like I want it?”

“ _Beg_ ,” David repeated.

Colby took a shuddering breath.“Please, David.”

“What do you want?”David asked, rubbing the head of his cock between the silky cheeks of Colby’s ass.

“Fuck me,” Colby gasped.

“More …”

“Dammit,” Colby groaned.“Will you just fuck me dry and hard so that I feel it for days?I’m so goddamned ready for you.”

David chuckled and spat on his hand.He wet his cock then added a swipe of sweat from the small of Colby’s back.Colby might be eager, but David always took care of him.He wanted that ass in good shape for next time.David laughed under his breath then reached into the pocket of his SWAT vest and pulled out a tiny bottle of gun oil.He poured some into his hand.

“What the—” Colby asked, his nostrils flaring as he turned to look at David.

David grinned and coated his dark cock with the lubricant.

“Oh, shit,” Colby whimpered, his eyes wide and staring.

David’s grin widened.He could only imagine how turned on the ex-army man was by the idea of being fucked with gun oil.

“Back up against the wall, soldier,” David snapped.

Colby turned back around and David could see his chest heaving with aroused pants.David put one hand, still slippery with oil, on Colby’s hip and with the other, guided his slick, bare cock into Colby’s waiting asshole.

Colby tried to push back, but David held him in place and took it slow, letting muscles adjust around his intrusion.Finally he was buried all the way into Colby’s tight tunnel and he couldn’t hold back a moan of pleasure.An echoing moan sounded from Colby and he pressed himself against David, their vests scratching loudly together.

David’s fingers roamed over the front of Colby’s Kevlar vest until they found the two holes.David shoved his fingers into the holes and Colby grunted at the pain from the bruises that must already be forming underneath the vest.

“You shouldn’t have stood up,” David said, rubbing his goatee against Colby’s neck.

“You want to debate tactics while you’re up my ass?”Colby complained.

“I can’t think of a better time,” David replied.

Colby groaned in frustration, then snapped, “So I should have let him shoot you in the head?”

“You should have shoved me out of the way,” David snapped back.“Not stood up and taken two bullets in the chest.”

“There wasn’t time,” Colby said.“That’s what the vest is for.”

David could still hear the sickening _thud,_ _thud_ of the bullets hitting Colby’s vest as David had spun around to face the attack.David had brought his gun up, aiming from underneath Colby’s right arm, and taken out the shooter.Then he’d checked out Colby, while Colby scanned the area for any more gunmen.The shots had come in at an angle, so that they’d only glanced off of Colby’s vest, but Colby would still have bruises tomorrow.That had been their only action of the shootout, but it was enough.

Slowly, David began to move inside Colby.Colby sighed in satisfaction and dropped his head to pant into the space between his outstretched arms.David adjusted his angle and Colby moaned as David’s cock stroked his sweet spot.

_Thud, thud went the bullets, deflected inches from his head by the chest of his partner, deforming against the Kevlar instead of slamming into his skull._

David stroked deep, pulled out almost all the way then shoved in hard.Colby moaned again and tried to spread his legs wider.David set a slow pace, with deep thrusts alternating with shallow strokes.Colby’s fingers clenched against the wall.David reached around Colby’s hip and took Colby’s thick cock in his hand.Colby gasped something incoherent in approval.

_Thud, thud went the bullets, the sound of death from behind him, from a direction he thought was safe._

The gun oil still on David’s hand made Colby’s cock slide easily in his fist.Colby was rigid with arousal, throbbing against David’s touch.David knew the feel of this cock in his mouth, in his ass, and it also felt right in his hand.

_Thud, thud went the bullets, but someone was watching his back._

David gradually sped up until he was slamming into Colby’s muscular ass, knowing that Colby loved it hard and could take everything David could dish out.

_Thud, thud went the bullets._

David bit Colby’s neck, right at the vulnerable point above the thick vest.Colby cried out and David felt Colby’s cock explode, his cum spattering against the wall as his ass tightened around David’s cock.

_Thud, thu--_

A growl rose from David’s gut as his orgasm slammed out of him.He pumped his cum into Colby’s ass as he snarled against Colby’s neck, something primal released from him with his orgasm.

_Silence, broken only by their gasps._

David panted into Colby’s neck, feeling Colby’s body shaking against his.His own knees trembled in that way that said he’d just had a damn good orgasm.

He nuzzled Colby’s skin and murmured, “If you ever die on me, Granger, I will haul you out of the grave and kick your ass.”

Colby hoarsely responded, “If you ever die on me, Sinclair, I will yank you out of Heaven and make you long for Hell .”

David laughed, acknowledging that Colby’s comeback was better.He released Colby’s softening cock and wrapped both arms around the other man.Colby was his backup, his partner, his brother in arms, and there was nothing better than that.

 


End file.
